The Destruction of Young Simba's Treasures
Young Simba and Penny walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Penny was covering Young Simba's eyes. "Penny, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Young Simba asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Penny said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Penny closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Penny uncovered Young Simba's eyes. Young Simba gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Young Nala. "Oh, Penny! You are the best!" Young Simba exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Young Simba then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Young Simba then said "Why, Nala, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Young Simba then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King John Smith in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Young Simba exclaimed in shock. Penny hid quickly. Timon was a few feet behind John Smith. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Simba!" John Smith said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Young Simba bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal lion cub from drowning?" John Smith demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Young Simba argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Simba, you know that! Everyone knows that!" John Smith shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Young Simba said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" John Smith cried. "You're more of a tyrant than my uncle Scar! You don't even know Nala!" Young Simba shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" John Smith roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Young Simba, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Young Simba gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Penny and Timon gasped as well. John Smith looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Timon. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" John Smith shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Timon cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Young Simba shouted. John Smith then turned back to Young Simba. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Simba? She's a mortal lon cub! You're an immortal lion cub!" John Smith shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Young Simba pouted. "So help me, Simba, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" John Smith said menacingly as his scepter glowed. John Smith's scepter glowed. Timon and Penny gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Young Simba said, trying to make John Smith stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Young Nala. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Young Simba shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction